Un serpentard cache parfois un lion
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Que savons nous sur l'enfance de Sirius ? Pas grand chose. Et si c'était parce qu'on cachait un secret ? Et si Sirius nous cachait une enfance pas si rebelle que ça ? Et si il avait été l'héritier parfait des Black avant de comprendre à quel point sa famille pouvait être extrême et de se ressaisir ? Et si... Série de OS !
1. Chapter 1

**Un Serpentard cache parfois un lion.**

_Prologue :_

**Bonjour,**

**Peut-être me connaissez vous déjà via "La fille du colocataire" et sa suite mais là je pars sur une histoire absolument différente puisque je me tourne vers l'enfant de Sirius Black. **

**Je vais donc poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (pour commencer, une fois "La belle fille de l'espionne" terminée, je devrais être plus régulière).**

**Je répondrai sur cette fiction "normalement" aux reviews (donc en PV) ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et nous devons l'univers d'Harry Potter à la talentueuse JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Walburga Black posa son regard sur le nourrisson qu'elle tenait fermement serrée dans ses bras fins. Elle lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires satisfaits, ses cheveux noirs légèrement humides de transpirations n'avaient en rien perdu de leur beauté.<p>

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient fatiguées, mais fiers, fiers du résultat de neuf longs mois de patience, de douleur musculaire et d'attente.

Les yeux bleus profonds du bébé semblaient pétillés d'avance à l'idée même de découvrir le monde au milieu d'une famille aussi noble et vieille que ma sienne.

L'homme, en retrait dans la pièce, s'approcha du lit d'hôpital et arracha l'enfant des bras pourtant si doux de sa mère pour le mettre dans les siens.

Il dégagea légèrement la couverture chaude qui le protégeait de l'air glacial de l'extérieur puis l'observa quelques instants, offrant un simple regard amusé à la touffe de cheveux noir sur le haut de la tête du nouveau-née.

- Un grand destin t'attend, Sirius Orion Black, dit-il d'une voix grave et solennelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Je fais également une rubrique "réponses aux questions", si vous avez quelconque question à l'un des Black, ils sont tous dans ma cave et attendent avec impatience de pouvoir vous fournir une réponse digne de ce nom ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Un serpentard cache parfois un lion.**

_Chapitre 1, première réunion de famille._

**Bon, j'ai plus ou moins mis en ordre mes idées par rapport à cette fiction et voici ce que ça donne : **

**- Ce sera une série de OS.**

**- Ils iront jusque l'entrée de Sirius à Poudlard et peut-être que je continuerais jusqu'à sa mort.**

**Voilà ^^ !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Je l'aime beaucoup aussi ! (bah oui, forcément :'))**

**Inconnu Bernard :**

**A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, c'est encore un peu flou. Mais nous verrons effectivement Severus lors de l'arrivée de Sirius à Poudlard (qui sera PEUT-ÊTRE le dernier chapitre) !**

**Ilfa :**

**Tout compte fait, j'ai la flemme :') Yep ! La rubrique est ouverte !**

****Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et nous devons l'univers d'Harry Potter à la talentueuse JK Rowling.****

* * *

><p>« Quelle jolie famille »-aurait pensé n'importe qui ayant vu les Black attroupés autour du landau du dernier venu.<p>

Andromeda sourit au nouveau-né en caressant sa joue, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, du haut de ses cinq ans elle avait même eu le droit de le prendre dans ses bras. Bellatrix, sa jeune sœur d'à peine deux ans, regardait l'enfant les yeux pétillants d'envie.

Elle allait bien s'amuser avec, elle en était intiment convaincue.

Orion Black ne cachait pas son sourire fier à son beau-frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cygnus, dit-il en montrant d'un geste du menton le ventre rebondi de Druella. Je suis sûr que le prochain sera un garçon.

Le-dit Cygnus poussa un soupir dépité.

- Mais avoir un garçon comme aîné aurait été d'autant mieux.

- Je suis sûre qu'Andromeda ne faillera pas à sa tache, répondit Orion. N'est-ce pas, Andromeda ?

La jeune fille se redressa aussitôt et offrit un sourire qui se voulait sûr à son oncle en acquiesçant sagement.

- Bien sûr, mon oncle, je rendrais fier ma famille, récita-t-elle sagement sur le regard approbateur de sa tante et de sa mère.

L'enfant se mit soudainement à pleurer et Walburga le posa au creux des bras de l'elfe de maison familial, Kreattur.

- Donne-lui son biberon, Kreattur, dit-elle en couvant le jeune Sirius du regard.

- Bien sûr, maîtresse, répondit l'elfe d'une voix rauque en transplanant dans la cuisine.

- Une perle, cet elfe, dit-elle en réponse au regard admiratif de Druella devant la serviabilité si remarquable de la créature.

Dans la pièce voisine, l'elfe donnait le biberon au bébé en lui disant quel Serpentard formidable il ferait. Sirius regardait Kreattur, buvant ses paroles tout en buvant le lait.

Au salon, les deux filles jouaient distraitement, prêtant plus attention à la discussion des adultes plutôt qu'à leur jeu.

- Il ira évidemment à Serpentard, dit fièrement Walburga. Ensuite, Orion et moi nous le voyons bien comme ministre au ministère de la magie, cela va sans dire ou comme directeur Poudlard. Comme l'était, jadis, son ancêtre.

Orion approuva sa femme d'un simple hochement de tête dont elle se contenta, trop heureuse pour se formaliser du manque d'engouement de son mari.

Druella offrit un sourire poli à sa sœur, voulant engager la conversation sur l'enfant qu'elle attendait elle-même.

- Sinon, comment se passe ta grossesse ? demanda enfin Walburga en reprenant son fils dans ses bras, un petit quart d'heure plus tard.

- Oh maintenant que tu en parles, commença Druella avant de commencer à expliquer en long comme en large les dégâts de cette énième grossesse sur son dos.

Les hommes, trop peu intéressé par cette discussion typiquement féminine, quittèrent la pièce en inventant un prétexte quelconque et sans réelle importance.

Andromeda suivait attentivement l'enfant du regard, tout le temps et sans relâche. Druella le remarqua après une dizaine de minutes et plissa les yeux.

- Andromeda, veux-tu prendre le jeune Sirius dans tes bras ? demanda aimablement Walburga en captant le regard insistant et dérangeant de sa nièce.

La petite fille hocha rapidement la tête, profitant de cette gentillesse que trop rare de la part de sa tante.

- Oh oui, j'adorerais, Tante Walburga, dit-elle sur un ton posé qui contredisait avec son engouement intérieur.

La jeune mère posa le petit dans les bras de sa cousine qui ne put retenir de se fendre d'un sourire attendri quand son regard rencontra celui pétillant de l'enfant.

- Bonjour, Sirius, murmura-t-elle à voix si basse que Bellatrix dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre quoique ce soit. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi, tu pourras être qui tu veux.

Elle eût un petit sourire, amusée par ses propres bêtises.

- Même un Poufsoufle. Tu pourras même être un Poufsoufle avec moi.

Elle leva le nez du bébé quand elle entendit sa mère l'appelé.

- Oui ? demanda la petite fille, calmement.

- Que dis-tu au jeune Sirius, chérie ? dit-elle d'un ton qui tranchait avec le surnom affectif.

- Qu'il sera un très glorieux et noble héritier de la famille Black, mentit la petite fille avec un talent qui témoignait d'une expérience certaine.

De son côté, la petite Bellatrix fronçait les sourcils.

Elle se reprit cependant bien vite, son père lui ayant appris que masquer ses émotions pouvait être d'une grande aide dans un nombre très élevé de situation.

Sa grande sœur, Andromeda, venait de mentir de manière éhontée à sa mère sans avoir l'air de culpabiliser ensuite.

Même si elle préférait leur père, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas croire que sa chère grande sœur puisse mentir d'une telle façon à l'un de ses parents.

Et, plus surprenant encore, elle venait tout juste de dire au petit Sirius que s'il était à Poufsoufle, on l'aimerait quand même.

On ne peut pas aimer un Poufsoufle !

Bellatrix se leva péniblement et s'approcha de la chaise sur laquelle était assise Andromeda avec Sirius dans les bras.

Elle colla presque sa bouche à l'oreille du bébé et murmura d'une voix d'enfant.

- Tu vas être un Serpentard génial.

Elle se recula et sourit narquoisement à sa sœur malgré ses deux ans et retourna jouer avec les poupées récemment acheter au chemin de traverse.

Bien fait, Andromeda n'avait qu'à pas mentir à mère de cette façon.

Et surtout, pour cette raison.

Dans le bureau d'Orion, les discussions étaient on ne peut plus sérieuse, le sujet tournait autour d'un jeune élève de Serpentard assez prometteur aux idées révolutionnaires.

- Crois moi, souffla Cygnus. Abraxas Malefoy a approuvé la décision de plusieurs jeunes étudiants de le rejoindre.

- Oui, mais à aucun moment Abraxas ne le rejoindra lui-même, rétorqua d'une voix hautaine et supérieur Orion.

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Que si ce « Tom » a des idées trop… nouvelles par rapport aux moldus, le ministère risque de s'en mêler et je ne peux pas me permettre en ce moment de me faire remarqué.

Cygnus leva un sourcil ce qui rendit son visage gracile prit d'une expression septique.

- En ce moment ? Parce qu'à un autre moment tu aurais su ?

Orion eût un reniflement désapprobateur.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en retenant de justesse le « idiot » qu'il avait envie d'envoyer à son agaçant beau frère.

- Mmmh…, dit laconiquement le plus âgé.

Le jeune père enfonça sa main dans sa poche, machinalement et tâta sa baguette du bout des doigts comme pour se convaincre de ne pas l'utiliser à tort.

- Quel avenir conjugal avez-vous déjà prévu pour Andromeda ? s'enquit Orion dans une tentative de changer de sujet.

Cygnus retint un soupir, malgré les apparences, il aurait apprécié pouvoir retarder le moment du mariage de sa fille d'encore quelques années.

Elle avait cinq ans et même si il lui arrivait d'avoir un petit côté loyal ou pire, courageux, elle était sa fille.

- Nous avons un arrangement avec Abraxas Malefoy.

- Oh oui, Lucius, c'est ça ?

Cygnus répondit par un léger signe de tête.

- Je l'ai rencontré, très bien élevé. Peut être un peu trop influençable mais je doute que ce soit un défaut d'une réelle importance, continua Orion sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

C'est au cœur d'une famille corrompue par le mensonge et l'hypocrisie que le jeune Sirius Black et la petite Andromeda ainsi que Bellatrix étaient promis à grandir.

Qui allait rendre fier ses parents ? Qui, au contraire, allait devenir lui-même mais perdre sa famille ?

Pouvait-on appelé ses arrangements sociaux et mariages arrangés de « famille » ?

Du haut de son berceau en argent soigneusement forgé par les meilleurs gobelins d'Europe, Sirius Black ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux questions :<span>**

_**t'en a pas marre de gueuler sur tous ceux qui passent dans le couloir où ton tableau est accroché?**_

**WB : Je vous demande pardon espèce de sang de bourbe ?**

**SB : Elle n'est pas encore morte, il n'y a pas encore de tableau, malheureusement.**

_**je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime tu écris sur mes deux fandoms préférés je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et que tu n'aimes que ton chat. **_

**AP : Je t'aime aussi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez moi une review ! Si vous faites ça, Sirius se déshabillera ! (Et Drago aussi !)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Serpentard cache parfois un lion.**

_Chapitre 2, le départ de la cousine._

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici donc le chapitre deux et l'apparition de James !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ilfa :**

**J'aime les reviews non constructives :3**

**Elora :**

**La série est géééééééééénial !**

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et nous devons l'univers d'Harry Potter à la talentueuse JK Rowling.******

* * *

><p>Bien des années plus tard, cinq pour être précis, pas mal de chose avait changé.<p>

L'arrivée de Narcissa et Acturus avaient entre autre bouleversé les habitudes qu'avait pris Sirius au fils des années.

Le jeune Black portait en effet haute les valeurs de sa famille : port de tête altier, teint pâle et noble, et des cheveux foncés.

Il s'entendait aussi bien avec Bellatrix qu'avec Andromeda, les trouvant chacune amusante à leur façon. Bellatrix par ses idées aussi farfelues les unes que les autres quand il s'agissait de jeux et, parfois, de bêtise. Andromeda par son inventé pour les histoires, et son calme constant.

Il appréciait aussi son oncle Alphard, toujours présent une fois que l'on devait remettre ses parents, son oncle ou sa tante à sa place.

Bien que, parfois, il trouvait qu'il avait des idées un peu trop « Weasley » pour son propre bien.

Il voyait trop peu à son père à son goût, sa mère un peu trop et l'elfe de maison beaucoup trop.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Kreattur préférait son frère à lui et pourquoi sa mère était toujours derrière lui.

Il avait bien compris qu'il était l'héritier des Black et qu'il devait faire attention à sa manière de se comporter, surtout en public ! Il le savait !

il était actuellement chez sa tante Druella, en train d'observer Andromeda faire sa valise, Bellatrix à côté de lui.

Tu iras à Serpentard ? demanda Sirius d'une voix encore aigüe.

Sans le moindre doute, répondit-elle.

Andromeda mentait très bien, elle s'en rendait compte en grandissant. Elle pouvait raconter n'importe quoi à sa famille sans que ceux-ci ne se doutent de quoique ce soit.

L'oncle Alphard, si, il voyait.

Il lui avait dis, en lui offrant ses livres pour Poudlard, qu'importe la maison dans laquelle elle serait, elle resterait toujours la jeune fille merveilleuse qu'elle était et qu'il l'aimerait.

Son oncle lui avait dit ça avec détermination, comme pour lui promettre.

Alors, elle l'avait cru.

Alors elle avait lu « L'histoire de Poudlard » et les valeurs de Serdaigle et des Pouffousfles lui plaisaient beaucoup plus.

Elle ne l'avait dis à personne et redoutait terriblement la cérémonie de répartition.

Elle ne savait pas comment allait être son retour à la maison si elle n'allait pas à Serpentard, sûrement catastrophique.

Elle espérait au moins qu'ils ne la haïraient pas trop.

Bellatrix, elle, sourit fièrement.

Sa sœur aînée allait à Poudlard, ensuite ce serait son tour, puis celui de son cousin préféré, puis Narcissa et enfin Acturus.

Les Black allaient imposer leur supériorité aux petits élèves sans réelle importance, elle en était persuadée.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, allant lui proposer de faire une partie de bavboule quand le cri de sa mère l'arrêta net et la força à descendre.

Sirius la suivit du regard, impassible puis regarda de nouveau sa cousine.

Tu vas me manquer, Meda, murmura-t-il.

Oh, toi aussi, Sirius, sourit-elle en le serrant doucement contre elle, caressant ses cheveux.

Le petit garçon sourit mais se recule assez rapidement, les joues rouges.

Je vais te laisser terminer, dit-il en sortant à reculons de la chambre.

Andromeda hocha la tête, déjà occupé à choisir les plumes qu'elle mettra dans sa valise.

Sirius fourra ses mains dans ses poches et descendit nonchalamment les escaliers en regardant les têtes d'elfe de maison décapités accrochées au mur.

Il enfila silencieusement son manteau, de toute façon, il habitait à peine à deux pâtés de maison et sortit de la maison toujours en silence.

Il tourna la tête vers le parc où des moldus jouaient à un sport moldus.

D'après ses parents et plus ou moins tous les autres membres de sa famille ainsi que tous les autres adultes sorciers qu'il fréquentait, les moldus étaient inférieurs. Ils étaient arriérés et étaient incapable de faire la moindre petite étincelle, n'étant pas sorcier.

Sirius ne comprenait pas, il s'était creusé pourtant la tête mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi ces gens-là ne possédaient aucune magie.

Et, encore moins pourquoi lui était sorcier et pas le petit garçon à la veste rouge qui promenait son chien avec sa mère ?

Il retint un soupir, les gens de sont rangs ne montraient pas leur ennui aux autres, c'était une des règles les plus importantes que lui avaient apprises son père.

Après _« Sirius Orion Black, tu es l'héritier des Black et tu dois être fier de ta famille ! »._

Il passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux avant de tenter de les recoiffer sommairement pour au moins ne pas subir les foudres de Mère.

Il entra dans le salon lugubre du Square Grimmaud, discrètement, passa devant le bureau de son père.

Sirius, tonna la voix de celui-ci.

Il se crispa et s'arrêta, ne tournant pas les talons. Il marcha a reculons, fît un quart de tour et leva les yeux vers son père.

Il était assis derrière son bureau, ayant ouvert la porte à l'aide sa baguette et ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

Où est votre tante ?

Chez elle, père, répondit calmement Sirius.

Oh oui il avait l'air calme. Mais intérieurement, c'était tout un match de quidditch qui se jouait dans son cerveau, ses battements de cœur calqués sur la vitesse des balais.

Comment êtes-vous rentré ?

A pied, père.

Bien. Allez vous préparer, les Potter viennent manger ici, ces idiots, souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Soyez présentable.

Le petit garçon s'osa à froncer les sourcils.

Qui donc ?

Les Potter, des idiots sympathisants envers les moldus.

…Des sangs de bourbe ?

Non, Sirius, répondit froidement son père en claquant de la langue. Des sangs purs. Des traîtres à leur sang presque aussi méprisable que les Weasley.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation et alla dans sa chambre, encore sous le choc. Des sangs purs non Weasley sympathisant avec les moldus ?

Il grimaça, tout simplement répugnant comme personnage.

Il mit ses habits destinés aux visites d'autres familles puis alla attendre dans le salon, s'amusant à découper inlassablement des feuilles de parchemin sur la table pour avoir le plaisir de voir Kreattur les nettoyer tout aussi inlassablement.

Bien fait, cet elfe ne méritait que ça.

Sirius, que faites-vous ?! s'offusqua sa mère. Debout, ils vont bientôt arriver !

Il retint un grognement, chose qui ne convenait pas à son rang et se leva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père les avait rejoints. Il salua d'un signe de tête sans même les voir les Potter.

Enchanté, dit une voix d'enfant. James Charlus Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, croisant des yeux noisette amusés. Il haussa un sourcil, se reprenant et tendit la main.

Sirius Orion Black.

James lui sourit et lui serra la main.

Il avait des cheveux de jais en bataille et des lunettes rondes mises de travers le nez. Il portait le même genre de vêtements que Sirius sauf que les couleurs étaient plus chaudes, plus chaleureuses.

Les enfants, dit Walburga avec son sourire hypocrite qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'il y avait des invités. Et si vous alliez jouer dans la chambre de Sirius ?

Excellente idée, Madame, dit James en lui souriant, ne captant visiblement pas le regard méprisant qu'elle lui jetait.

Sirius sourit en coin et il monta les escaliers, priant à James de le suivre.

Wow, c'est comme ça les maisons des Serpentards alors ? sourit James en coin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et entra dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas en vert et argent mais simplement en bleu roi.

Tu n'iras pas à Serpentard, toi ?

Bien sûr que non ! Les Gryffondor c'est les meilleurs !

La seule chose que Sirius savait sur les Gryffondor c'est qu'ils étaient stupides, braves (qui était une façon gentille de dire stupide d'après son père), impulsif et surtout, ils avaient des idées beaucoup trop « Weasley ». Ils étaient comme des Poufsoufle mais avec une certaine bravoure.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver aux Gryffondors.

Et moi aux Serpentards, répondit James du tac au tac.

Facile, ils sont intelligents.

Pas plus que des Serdaigle.

Ils sont débrouillards !

Pas quand il faut faire preuve de courage.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver aux Gryffondors ?

Ils sont courageux, braves, et surtout, ils font toujours ce qui est juste !

Il arqua un sourcil.

Courageux veut dire stupide.

Serpentard veut dire lâche.

Il écarquilla les yeux, cet abruti osait l'insulter sous son propre toit !

Enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Les Serpentards d'aujourd'hui sont à peu près tous des idiots narcissiques qui ne pensent qu'à eux ! Les Gryffondors voient plus loin que le bout de leur nez : oui, les moldus n'ont pas de magie, mais pourquoi toi tu en as et pas eux ?

…C'est la faut au hasard…, souffla Sirius, revenant aux pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

Exactement ! Toi tu n'es pas un Serpentard, tu te rends compte de ça !

Mais…

Toi, tu es différent des Black, dit solennellement James Potter en pointant son doigt sur le torse frêle de l'enfant en face de lui.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux questions :<strong>

_**Pourquoi quand Belatrix pense qu'elle va bien s'amuser avec Sirius le premier truc que je pense est "pedophiiiiiiiiiile" ? **_

**BB : J'avais deux ans, vous avez simplement un gros problème.**

**AB : Bella !**

**BB : Enfin, Meda, c'est une sang de bourbe !**

_**Anissa, tu ne trouves pas que décrire Kreatur comme une bonne nounou est ... Flippant ? (D'ailleurs si il en est au point de décrire a un gosse qui vient de naître a quel point il fera un bon serpentard je comprend qu'il haïsse Sirius adulte.)**_

**AP : BAH OUI MAIS KREATTUR A LA FIN IL EST GENTIL !**

**K : Maître Regulus, gentil Maître Regulus, beau Maître Regulus...**

**SB : Est-ce qu'il est en train de se..?**

**AP : FUYONS !**

_**Oh merlin Andro est juste trop mignonne, je fond. Mais Druella, vous ne flippez pas trop a l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas a serpentard au vu du discours qu'elle tiens ?**_

**DB : Pourquoi, par Salazar, aurais-je peur d'une chose pareille .**

**AB : ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Une demande, unique.<strong>

**Review ?...**


End file.
